U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,979 relates to a polymeric composition comprising a continuous phase and a discontinuous phase. The continuous phase comprises a crosslinked organosilicon polymer compound of alternating polycyclic hydrocarbon residues derived from polycyclic polyenes having at least two non-aromatic; non-conjugated carbon-carbon double bonds in their rings, and residues derived from the group consisting of cyclic polysiloxanes and tetrahedral siloxysilanes linked through carbon to silicon bonds. The discontinuous phase comprises a low molecular weight hydrocarbon elastomer having at least two hydrosilation reactable carbon-carbon double bonds. These products are formed by combining an existing elastomer with an organosilicon prepolymer. As such, there is a reaction between the prepolymer and elastomer to promote adhesion between the two separate phases. The preferred hydrocarbon elastomers have two or more hydrosilation reactable carbon-carbon double bonds, however, elastomers having large numbers of double bonds tend to react with the prepolymer as one phase systems. The elastomer is present in an amount of 0.5 to 20 percent by weight. The elastomer may be added to the prepolymer or during prepolymer synthesis.
The present invention relates to a diene polymer which is interpenetrated with a polysiloxane and is prepared by the simultaneous polymerization of at least two cyclic silane monomers and a diene monomer.